Chapter 721
Chapter 721 is titled "Rebecca and Soldier-san". Cover Page Caribou's Kehihihihi in the New World Vol. 38 - "Drink This, Ruler Scotch!!". Caribou gains the upper hand against Scotch. Short Summary Luffy listens as Rebecca explains to him about her relationship with the toy soldier whom Luffy met when he first came to the colosseum. The toy soldier was her guardian when her mother died, and raised her during her childhood. When the stadium repairs are completed, Rebecca hears her cue and proceeds to the ring, leaving Luffy with the imprisoned gladiators for company. As she walks with the other combatants to the ring, Rebecca recalls her past when she was little. As a young girl, she helped her mother Scarlett sell flowers for a living. With the news of the kingdom soldiers pillaging their own country, they managed to escape to safety with the help of Thunder Soldier. Eventually, Scarlett lost her life trying to get food for Rebecca while Thunder Soldier failed to protect her. The toy soldier then vowed to protect the young daughter of the woman he failed to save. It was at that time that Doflamingo became king and made the previous king the most hated man in the country. Over the years, the toy soldier protected Rebecca and when he became a wanted man, he taught Rebecca how to fight in order to protect herself. As her flashback ends, Rebecca reaches the ring, where Gatz announces her arrival as the crowd sends a torrent of boos and jeers at her, proclaiming her as the heir of her grandfather, their former king who they believed pillaged their land years ago. Long Summary As Rebecca lies on the ground sobbing, a bewildered Luffy asks about her sudden breakdown. She then explains to him that her friend, the one-legged soldier Luffy met outside the Colosseum, will soon die. A perplexed Luffy finds such shocking news very strange, though finds that the fact that the toy is alive in the first place is even stranger. Rebecca tells him that Luffy, just as every other newcomer to Dressrosa, cannot fully understand. She proceeds to explain how toys in the country are treated the same as people, capable of befriending the friendless, becoming brothers to those without brothers, and becoming lovers to the loveless. She does note the fact that toys and humans are not allowed to live amongst one another, which she finds confusing. Ever since her mother Scarlett died 10 years ago, "Mr. Soldier" out of grief and kindness began to raise Rebecca as his own. Gatz then announces that the arena has been fixed, while the other gladiator prisoners tell Rebecca that the upcoming D block battle royale will soon begin. Rebecca then notices Luffy eating his spilled food off of the ground. He explains that although he spilled his food in the scuffle earlier, he eats it anyway as an apology to Rebecca for having to pay for his food, calling it delicious. Gatz then mentions how the D block battle is full of veterans, and as Rebecca proceeds to enter the arena she tells Luffy that she will meet him in the final match. As she enters the arena, Rebecca recalls living with her mother as a young girl, specifically a day where she helped her mother sell some flowers and afterwards shared a meal together. She then recalls how the king's palace was ravaged and burned down as she and her mother fled from a younger Diamante and some other members of the Donquixote Pirates. Fortunately, they managed to escape their attackers, finding a place of refuge in some nearby woodlands. After a while, Scarlett decides to gather food for the both of them, leaving Rebecca behind, though promising to return shortly. Days later, Rebecca hears movement in the bushes, discovering a battered and bruised Thunder Soldier with a bloodied Scarlett in his arms, shocking Rebecca. The Thunder Soldier explains how Scarlett was attacked, and although he tried to protect her, she was ultimately killed. The Thunder Soldier gives Rebecca some food, though she instead begins to cry. The bewildered Thunder Soldier initially does not know what to do, though immediately clamps his hand on her mouth to keep her quiet as Doflamingo's troops storm by, looking for Rebecca. Later on, the Thunder Soldier tells Rebecca that her mother was an important person, and as her daughter, she is also just as important, which is why Doflamingo is after her. He then tells her that since he could not protect her mother, he will protect her, even at the cost of his life. Rebecca is not concerned with herself though, fixated on the death of her mother. She begins to sob for her mother as the Thunder Soldier attempts to cheer her up, all while trying to run back to her old home. The Thunder Soldier, however, realizes that her home has been occupied by Doflamingo's troops by now. Back at the village, Donquixote Doflamingo is shown as the new king, having usurped the throne from the previous Riku family, who had governed for centuries before their usurpation. It is also revealed that in the most recent years, the previous regime of Dressrosa was hated by its subjects for increasingly high taxation. Doflamingo promised to destroy the old ways and bring wealth back to the country. The Thunder Soldier then tries to take care of Rebecca who resists at first, but over time comes to accept him. He then finds a place for Rebecca to live and tells her that although he cannot live with her, he will always be there beside her. To prove his statement, he will always drop one flower petal every morning from the window into her bedroom. Over the years, the two are very happy together, until Rebecca is kidnapped, forcing the Thunder Soldier to attack her kidnappers and retrieve her. In the process, he becomes a wanted man. The two then find another place to live and Rebecca promises to one day live in the same house as him. Deciding that Rebecca should learn how to fight and protect herself from danger, the toy begins to teach her how to defend herself. The flashback ends with Rebecca stepping into the ring, thinking about how the soldier always protected her. Gatz then announces her arrival as people jeer and scream at her. Rebecca then hopes for the future and well being of the Thunder Soldier, promising that she will not lose. Quick References Chapter Notes *Rebecca's past is revealed. Ever since the death of her mother, Scarlett, the Thunder Soldier watched over her. *Rebecca's grandfather was the former king of Dressrosa and the leader of the Riku Royal Family. The country was seemingly pillaged by the kingdom's soldiers which is why Rebecca is hated by the citizens. *The arena is repaired and the block D battle royale is about to begin. Characters Arc Navigation ca:Capítol 721 fr:Chapitre 721